Desperate Love
by EnchantedBlood
Summary: Remus Lupin had been head over heels for one Sirius Black for most of his life at Hogwarts. The miniscule crush in the 3rd year eventually grew into a heart-aching obsession. So what happens when the boy he’s in love with is about to break his heart?
1. Lust and Insanity

**Summary: **Remus Lupin had been head over heels for one Sirius Black for most of his life at Hogwarts. What started out as a miniscule crush in the 3rd year eventually grew into a heart-aching obsession. By the time his sixth year rolled around, he was lost, a goner, passionately, and ever so madly, in love. So what happens when the boy he's in love with is about to break his heart?

**_Desperate Love_**

Chapter One:

_God, he's so gorgeous…just looking at him makes me almost want to swoon…Okay, odd thought, girls swoon, not guys. But then again, most guys don't usually fall for other guys, now do they? Let alone their best friend. But have I **ever** fallen hard, so hard that I might just breakfrom the sheer force of **my fall**…_Remus Lupin gazed at the slumped (and drooling) figure of his best friend. Sirius was asleep, in History of Magic, once again.

His ebony locks messily spilled over his eyes. Remus let out a soft sigh, wondering what it'd feel like to runs his fingers through that luscious black hair… Remus lost himself in his thoughts of Sirius, and what he'd oh-so-love to do to him…

Next to Remus, on the right, James fiddled with his quill, mussing up the smooth ripples of the feather, making them stand on end. Bored numb would be the term for James at the moment, he was so thoroughly and excruciatingly bored, that he was incapable of feeling anything at all. Hell, his _toes_ even felt numb!

Hearing Remus sigh, (which he usually wouldn't have noticed,but given his present state...) he glanced over at his fellow marauder, who seemed to be lost in his own little world. James couldn't help but wonder what was going through that boy's mind at the moment. For Moony, unaware of his actions, was licking his lips repeatedly, slightly nibbling on his bottom one, and staring into space with a slightly _feral_ look in his eyes…

James stared in fascination; with nothing else to do (besides listening to Binns's droning) this was a rather fascinating occurrence. Usually Lupin would be jotting down notes on Professor Binns's lecture, not much mind you, but _something_ at least. James glanced at Remus's parchment, it was blank. Interesting, well not _that_ interesting, but somewhat.

This was just another incident to be added to the list of oddities concerning Moony of late. For he had been acting kind of strange. And this strange was beyond the usual weirdness surrounding Moony. It was as if something in him was slowly changing, or like a new side of his personality was emerging. It was odd, not particularly noticeable, or all that horrible, but slightly disturbing. For over all the years he'd known Moony, Remus had been the group's rock, the core stability of them all. And well, if _he_ was changing, then that could mean that the rest of them might also. And frankly, that thought scared the hell out of him.

Change was all well and good, but only to a certain extent. If they were to change, that would mean that they were moving on. And generally, when someone moves on, they leave something behind. Leave a part of themselves, a part of their…lives behind. That would, to some degree, make their previous selves into memories. Heck, maybe he was being paranoid, or being a little too philosophical. The _things_ boredom can make you think of, it was absolutely insane… Actual depth is a fairly new concept to James apparently…)

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Whoopty-dee! That was pretty short! T'was it not? I was going to write more, but I wasn't so very sure if you guys would like it. I do try though. Maybe one of you ficlety-readers has recognized my genius! Eh? Eh?…Sorry, it's 3:30 in the morning and I have been awake for about, let's see, 19 hours to be exact. So I beg your forgiveness for my oddness (Heh-heh! That rhymed!…sort of...) Well I'll ask of you dear readers is to _please_ review out of the kindness of your hearts! Drop me a note, or a line, whatever! Toodles for now! 


	2. Epiphanies

**Summary:** I'm assuming you read the first chapter already, if you want to check out the summary again, take a peek-see in there!

Desperate Love

Chapter 2

"Sirius," Remus said softly. "Sirius," he repeated a little louder, shaking his friend's shoulder, attempting to wake him.

"Here Moony, step aside, let a pro handle this." James then cleared his throat before bellowing "My God! Padfoot! Check out those girls! They're topless!"

Sirius shot up, blearily looking around, "Where? Where? I don't see 'em!" he slurred. James and Moony were beside themselves with hysterical laughter. Sirius plopped back into his chair with a fake pout. "That wasn't funny, you really had me going there for a sec."

They laughed again and James hooked an arm under Sirius's shoulder, pulling him to his feet. "Come on," he said. "Class is over and I'm starving! What do you fine fellows say to making a wee little stop by the kitchens?"

"Well I know I wouldn't complain! My stomach feels as if it's going to eat itself!" Sirius said before smiling with an impish grin and turning towards Remus, "I believe that 'fine fellow' over there wouldn't object either, I daresay you could hear _his_ stomach growling from a mile away!"

Remus blushed slightly, suddenly becoming very interested in the floor paneling. "I guess I am a bit hungry," he said looking up with a sheepish smile.

The 'wee little' stop at the kitchens turned into 'let's skip our next 3 classes'. Remus was reluctant to stay, but let's just say his friends "loosened him up" with a few more glasses of butterbeer than he exactly needed. The houselves were scurrying around them offering everything from scones and tea, to a full pot roast. Sirius and James stuffed their faces while Remus politely nibbled on his food. Two hours and 3 extremely stuffed stomachs later (those houseleves are mighty persistent!), and the Marauders were off stumbling and groaning down the corridor to the 'Room of Requirement'.

Remus—who was more than a little tipsybegan to giggle uncontrollably as he stepped into the room. Sirius had to catch him as he started to lose his balance. Remus leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder. Sirius smiled at him as Remus looked up starry-eyed. Before he could stop himself, Remus's hand slowly drifted towards Sirius's face. As he touched his creamy soft cheek he muttered, "So pretty."

Sirius gasped slightly before laughing, making it off as a joke. "Why thank-you Remus. Your rather 'pretty' yourself."

James looked at them out of the corner of his eyes, something in the way Remus had said those two words, something in his face, told him that he had _not_ been merely kidding.

Remus, as if waking from a dream, withdrew his hand from Sirius's face so quickly you would've thought it burned to the touch. His cheeks flushed a brilliant pink as he mumbled "Sorry," and scrambled to get away from Sirius.

"It's quite alright mate, you look a bit smashed from all of that butterbeer! No worries." Sirius said, flashing his brilliant smile as he settled into an easy chair.

James noted that Remus distanced himself as much as possible from Padfoot as he took a seat. Remus's actions troubled James. It was almost as if he…as if he…no, no Remus wasn't like that…was he? To be completely honest with himself, James didn't really know. Remus had never shown a particular interest in the ladies as Sirius and he had. But neither had he given any signs of 'swinging the other way' so to speak.

James thought about Sirius and Remus being together and found the thought didn't particularly repulse him, it was just a very foreign one. It would definitely be weird seeing his two best mates, err, dating. But Sirius would never go for it; he was too much of a ladies man, so suave and debonair. No, Sirius definitely chased skirts, not guys.

The more he thought about it, he saw that one of his best friends was setting himself up for some major heartbreak. From whatever angle he looked at it, every possibility there was, they all pointed towards a heartbroken Remus. And he couldn't stand seeing Remus hurt; he was as close as a brother to him, as well was Sirius. Yes, James would have to have a talk with Remus, and soon, before all of this ended in disaster for the Marauders.

**_Author's Note:_** Well there you have it, chapter 2. A hard-worked and written Chapter 2. A Chapter 2 to cap them all! A Chapter 2 to show the world! To conquer and crush all other Chapter Two's! A Chapter 2okay, I'm going to quit while I'm ahead. Did you guys like it? Was it good? Or just do-able? It was kind of short, I know. But please let me know what you think and review! I love reviews! They are what motivate me to write more! Seriously! (Now here we go for Advertising Time!) So have any of you checked out "Ponderings of the Soul"? It isn't slash sadly, but it's fairly interesting. Or so I'm told. It's based around an OC but she is most definitely _not_ a Mary-sue! I despise Mary Sue's with an irrational passion! Anywho! I'm getting a bit off topic, am I not? Now for Reviewer Thanksies!

TO the WELL-CULTURED REVIEWER 

Thanks you guys so much! You are truly wonderful! I love your reviews! So to show how much I appreciate you all, I will personally address your splenderifical reviews!

**Dancing in Daydreams: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope this chapter has answered your question to some extent. (Love your username by the way!)

**Morris: **Thanks! . I love when my reviewers approve!

**Catty P:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! .

**Forgotten Sanity: **Why thank-you very much! So happy you enjoyed!

That about sums everything up! Hope you guys enjoyed! Don' t forget to review! Toddle-loo for nowadays!


End file.
